Such a Complicated Love
This is an endgame quest in Doom & Destiny: Advanced. It can only be started after completing Chapter 13, the last chapter. Once the heroes have completed the main storyline, they will have access to the best mode of transportation in the game: the Flying Ship. ''Quest The Haunted Manor & MacGuffin Pendant The quest begins at the Haunted Manor on an island to the north east of Imperial Town. To get there, you will need to have completed the Rescuing the Archmage quest to navigate in deep sea water tiles. Get a red boat and head toward the blue drawbridge near Imperial Town. Go through the drawbridge to reach an island with a small building (see the image to the right). In the manor, look for ghosts and fight them. Each time you kill one of the ghosts, a new part of the house will be unlocked and you will find another ghost. Once all of the ghosts have been killed, you will gain access to the garden area (behind the manor / to the north) At the end of the garden maze, the heroes find a pendant ("MacGuffin's Pendant") of the then-young Queen MacGuffin the Available lovingly placed inside a treasure chest. The heroes then rush back to MacGuffin Castle in Castle City to bring it to the Queen. Once they present MacGuffin's Pendant to Queen MacCuffin, she tells the heroes about her love for Emperor Laurentio of Attinidi. She asks them to return the pendant to Emperor Laurentio as a sign of past feelings. Such a Complicated Love The heroes, ever so diligent, go to the Emperor's Castle in Imperial Town, located in the Imperials Lands to the south. Upon arrival, the guards let the heroes in. They present the pendant to the emperor but he demands that it be returned to the Queen, since he does not need her handouts. He then makes a revelation that he is already married to her...in some bizarre way. From this point on, a clone of Queen MacGuffin, created by Solomon Steele and Emperor Laurentio, appears before the heroes. Shortly after, the new Empress finds out about the death of Solomon Steele and she attacks the heroes. After the victory, they expel her to another dimension, and the Emperor, who cannot accept losing his cloned lover, jumps in the portal after her. The guardian expels the heroes from the castle until a new Emperor is proclaimed. New Emperor'' Since the (old) Emperor has gone to another dimension, the heroes need to find a new Emperor. They all agree that Marcus Fatum would be perfectly suited for this role and they decide to seek him out to talk to him about the old Emperor's...dissapearance. Marcus can be found in Dark Eidus' Lab, which is located below the Sushi Town on Demon Island. He is not very pleased with what happened, but agrees to help the heroes. He reports that he will be waiting for the heroes in Imperial Town and that he has a plan. Upon arrival at the Emperor's castle, the heroes discover that the guards have been removed. As they speak to Marcus Fatum in the throne room, he decides to adopt a nobler name: Destiny. He tells the heroes that he now takes the place of the Emperor until a worthy successor appears. To reward the heroes for their good behavior despite the circumstances, he offers them a gift which the heroes will have to fetch from the treasury. *The treasury is located in the Imperial Castle on the second floor, where the balconies overlook the entrance to the palace. One of the corridors to the right will now be unguarded, allowing the heroes to go in this passage. You can go down to the treasury by taking the elevator. Inside of the treasury, you will find Marcus' gift: the Flying Ship. ru:Такая_сложная_любовь Category:Endgame Quests (Do&De:Adv)